Data processing circuits often include a data detector circuit and a data decoder circuit. In some cases many passes through both the data detector circuit and the data decoder circuit in an attempt to recover originally written data. One of the main causes limiting the ability to recover originally written data is media noise corrupting information received from a channel. To limit the effects of media noise, the data processing circuit may include a noise-predictive filter circuit to predict potential noise corruption. However, calibrating the noise-predictive filter circuit with noisy, incorrect or limited data reduces the effectiveness of the filtering.